


Bosom Friend

by sakhi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Dork Jean Kirstein, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Are Rivals, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Friendship, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakhi/pseuds/sakhi
Summary: For Jean, Eren is his best of the best friend. [Jean/Eren, AU, ficlet, a-bit-harsh-word]
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Bosom Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama  
> I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction

One of few colors that Jean likes is black. In the various civilizations that exist in this world, maybe black is considered the color that represents something evil and scary. Even to assume something negative: blackmail, blacklist, black magic. But for Jean, black is strong. Black is able to absorb all radiation coming to it and not reflected out. Jean just realized now, everything black can trap, including Mikasa's hair.

Jean took another sip of canned coffee in his hand. It seemed as if he had sighed countless times but still didn't feel relieved either.

“Am I ain’t good enough for her?”

The question hit a silent wall. Someone named Eren who became Jean's chat partner that afternoon knew the answer. He knew perfectly what Jean was missing. Less handsome, less intelligent, less rich, less moral, insolent. But he chose to remain silent because his friend is not okay.

“I was told to go as far as the sun from the earth. Should I go to Pluto?”

Eren listened as he recalled the conversation that Jean had shown him with someone named Mikasa which had something like this:

_ Jean _

_ Yes, Mikasa? _

_ Would you like to be the sun in my life? _

_ Sure! _

_ Then stay 92.935.700 miles away from me. _

Even just by reading the conversation, Eren could hear imaginary cracks resounding in Jean's ears. His life is tough but he is tougher, rejected many times but still chasing her.

“Heart or the plate of the earth, Jean? How many fractures and cracks there are.”

Jean glanced at Eren with the corners of his eyes and lips curving downward.

“Kidding, darling. Hehe.”

“Kidding, kidding. I will braid your lips here.”

Eren took a breath.

“I can't help if it's a heart problem, Jean. Just give up. You're not Mikasa’s type,” said Eren while patting his friend's shoulder, give strength.

Jean snorted. Eren's right, maybe he isn't Mikasa's type. No matter how hard he ran after her, Mikasa would never see him.

“I'm here, Jean. Don't worry about being lonely.”

That is right. Even though he is a bit annoying, but Jean still had Eren whenever he needed. For Jean, Eren is a standby friend.

Then in the next second, Guren no Yumiya roared loudly like a war drum on the balcony that afternoon. Eren reached into his pants pocket and found his cell phone vibrating for an incoming call. A frown appeared on his forehead making Jean wonder who is calling. But before Jean opened his mouth, Eren had answered the call.

“Um, yes?”

“This afternoon?”

“I can't.”

“I already have an appointment.”

Jean's forehead creased. _An appointment?_

“Okay.”

Then there was a click sound to indicate that the call connection had been disconnected by Eren.

“Who?” Jean asked flatly, not really interested.

“Mikasa.”

As quick as lightning Jean turned to Eren. His face was like boiling water.

“How come?”

Even so, Jean still tried to hold back. However, he finally exploded when Eren explained in a few simple words that at this time could tear Jean's heart to the smallest part.

“Ask me out on a date.”

“What the fuck, man?!”

“Wow! You cool, Jean!”

The empty coffee cans were slammed right in front of Eren's eyes. Made a sound loud enough to startle the sleeping cat on the pile of rags near them.

“Mikasa asked you to date when she told me to go to the sun?! So what motherfucker?!”

Jean grabbed Eren by the collar, ready to fight.

“Calm, Bro!”

Eren also grabbed Jean by the collar. It felt like only take seconds to fight if Eren didn't speak with his neck veins pulled.

“Haven't I rejected?! Why are you so emotional then?!”

That is right. Jean clearly heard Eren refuse and say he already had an appointment this afternoon. Uh, wait. An appointment?

Jean's forehead creased. Slowly he removed his hand from Eren's collar, as well as Eren removed his hand from Jean's collar.

“What appointment anyways?”

Jean already calmed down. Things were getting under control.

“An appoinment to accompany you, my deaerest Jean. Why do you need to ask?”

Then Jean laughed, punched Eren’s stomach followed by protests and counterattacks. For Jean, Eren is his best of the best friend. Who cares about girlfriend?

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Since English is not my primary language, I apologize for any grammatical errors that may occur. I hope you guys like it. Last but not least, mind to review?


End file.
